


Crowley's Queen-The final Chapter

by Swampofsaddness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swampofsaddness/pseuds/Swampofsaddness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has found happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley's Queen-The final Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowleylover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleylover/gifts).



“Love?” Crowley was nervous. She couldn’t remember him, could she? He had erased the memory.  
“Why is he here? I remember him. I remember you erased the memory. I remember him.” Katie started to cry, wail. She feel to her knees.  
“I knew you would never forget me.” Simon said with a confidence that soon would be tarnished. Crowley eyed the stupidest man in the world. Approaching him he punched him with the greatest force that would render him silent for a long time. He turned back to Katie.  
“Why did you do this to me? It was my memory you had no right to do that!”  
“Love, I just wanted you to forget. I don’t ever want you to be in pain.” He walked towards her. Reaching for her.  
She snapped her fingers and was gone.  
“Go, my lord. We’ll take care of this asshole that hurt our queen.”  
“Thanks.” And with that he was gone.

Katie was uncontrollable, she didn’t know where she was going. She finally materialized in front of the Winchesters.  
“Katie what are you doing here? Are you alright.” Dean said. She had become friendly with the boys. Even Crowley acted different towards them since finding Katie.  
She said nothing and was gone. Crowley soon appeared in her place.  
“Is she here?” He frantically said. “I’m having trouble following her.”  
“What’s going on?” Sam said.  
“Later, I have to find her.” Crowley disappeared.  
“Trouble in paradise? Dean laughed.  
“It’s Crowley.” Sam said.

Finally Katie couldn’t move around anymore. She stopped at the library. Crowley soon caught up to her. He kept his distance.  
“Please, love, stop and talk to me.” Crowley pleaded.  
“Why did you do this?  
“I was trying to protect you. Something like that you don’t want to remember.”  
“But I did! That was the worst thing to ever happen to me. I know it changed me, forever.” She touched his cheek. How could she really be mad at him? “My life was nothing, I was in a shell. But then I met you that night and I knew it would not control me anymore. I had fallen in love at first sight and finally everything was right. I know you are trying to protect me. Please, can we just work on things together?”  
“I will try.”  
“That’s all I ask.” She hugged him. “I am your wife and I love you more than anything. No memory will ever take over me again as long as you are in my life.” She kissed him. “I don’t want to ruin the best day of my life.”  
“Is it now?”  
She looked in his eyes. She smiled ear to ear. “It finally happened! We are going to have a baby! I’m pregnant!! You’re going to be a father, my love.”  
He hugged her so tight. Tears started to fall down his cheek. She took him in her hands. Wiping his tears away. She was happy and so was he. This really was the best day ever.  
“Let’s go home love and then go out and celebrate.”  
They returned to the throne room where demons were waiting, visibly upset.  
“Is everything alright, my lord?” One demon approached him, nervously.  
He was so happy he didn’t care that he was in front of his court. “Yes. Ladies and Gentleman of the court. I am proud to say that your queen is pregnant with the next prince or princess of Hell.”  
They applauded. The sound faded as he kissed her.  
“Love, go get ready.” She practically floated out of the throne room.  
One of his security team approached him.” My lord we have takin care of the problem. His body has been torn apart and he was sent to a place where he will suffer forever.”  
“Excellent.” He called over one of his man servants who was holding a box of cigars and a glass of craig. “My court please join me in a cigar to celebrate.” They gathered around him patting him on the back and offering their congratulations. 

Crowley had taken Katie to the best restaurant in the world. They laughed and Crowley drank one to many glasses of craig. He was tipsy and high on life.  
“Come on my king let’s get you home.”  
They appeared in their bedroom Katie practically carrying him. They fell to the bed laughing.  
“What do you think? Boy or girl?’ she ran a hand down his chest.  
“I don’t care.” He looked her in the eyes. “I will loved the baby whatever it is.”  
“I know I just found out but I already have names picked out. I have been thinking about it a lot.”  
“Really enlighten me.”  
“Rowen if it’s a boy and Evangeline if it’s a girl.”  
“Perfect, just as long as it isn’t Fergus.” He kissed her.  
He undressed her and made love to her slowly. Taking his time making her cum over and over with his name on her lips.

Several months later. Crowley held her hand and whispered how much he loved her as she gave birth to a son who looked like the vessel that Crowley had taken over. He was perfect and Crowley held him close to his chest. “Now I have two loves in my life.”  
The Winchester’s had put together a little party for the new prince of hell. Dean laughed at himself he would never have thought that he would be celebrating with his once enemy.  
Crowley was drinking his favorite glass of craig while watching his love open the presents that their friends had given them. She opened a present that Dean had given her. It was an onesie that said ‘Little Devil’ on it.  
“How does it feel to be a dad?” Sam asked.  
“Amazing, the next cambion prince has given me nothing but happiness.”  
He took a sip of his drink and thought to himself. He had to protect them at any cost, any cost.  
Little did he know that he had no idea what he was in for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! Special thanks to Crowleylover for all the support!! Sorry it was in four parts but I didn't know how to continue chapter's in the future I won't be so annoying.


End file.
